MY BOYFRIEND IS SUNGIE
by Kim Raein
Summary: sungie namjachinguku, jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya KYUSUNG, TEUKSUNG, HAESUNG BL, YAOI, GAJE, HUMOR


SUNGIE

**BECAUSE SUNGIE IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : kim joong woon (Yesung)

Park jung soo (Leeteuk)

Cho kyuhyun

Oc : member super junior, tvxq, and SHINee

Genre : romance, friendship,humor

Rate : K+

Warning : YAOI, BoYxBoy, abal, aneh bin ajaib, gaje, ga sesuai ama EYD, ONE SHOOT

Summary : "sungie itu milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh nemenin sungie"

.

.

.

.

KIM RAE IN

PRESENT

.

.

1st pov

Hari yang sangat melelahkan, tak bisakah lain waktu saja ? ingin istirahat 1 mennniiiittt saja... disuruh dosen ngerjain tugas yang amat membosankan, lalu kerja part time yang membuatku jenuh, apa tak ada hal yang lebih menarik dari ini? Aku butuh hiburan, oh.. ayolah.. aku juga manusia bukan?

Ku hela nafas, ah mungkin aku terlalu sering melakukan itu mengingat diriku sendiri yang sedang kebosanan mendengar ocehan dosen yang muter-muter di otakku, sayangnya... aku lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela yang menurutku lebih menarik, ku arahkan pandangan mataku ke Elementary school. Ku harap aku menemukan yang lebih menarik dari ini.

Ah, aku lupa perkenalkan, namaku Park Jung Soo atau nama bekennya Leeteuk, aku mahasiswa Inha University dan sudah semester 4. Cukup sekian perkenalanku.

Ku edarkan pandanganku yang terbilang cukup tajam, dan menenukan yang sangat menarik, benar-benar menarik, seorang namja mungil, berpipi chubby, bermata sipit, ber kepala,,,errr sedikit besar tapi memang dia NEOMU KYEOPTA. Aku penasaran namanya siapa?

"Leeteuk sshi, Leteuk sshi, Park Jung Soo !"

"Ah, mianhae songsaengnim"

"ne, lain kali jangan di ulang lagi"

"ne songsaengnim, "

Ku hela nafasku lagi, yah mungkin ini adalah rutinitasku..

1st pov end

"teukie,,, kamu mikirin apa sih? Dari tadi nglamun.. mulu... bikin bete tau muka kamu.. udah tua, ntar keriputnya nambah loh?"

PLETAK

"yak! Apa yang kamu bilang kyupil ! aku tua? Dan jangan lupa panggil aku Hyung, pabbo!"

"tapi.. tak seharusnya hyung memukul kepalaku, nanti otak jeniusku hilang"

"tapi kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu pantas menjadi landasan yang mulus"

"izz,, menyebalkan ! "

"kyu..."

"hm? Waeyo hyung"

"aku lagi mikir.."

UHUK_UHUK

"gwaenchanha kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk,

"eh?' dahi kyuhyun berkerut bingung. "sejak kapan hyung bisa berpikir eh?"

PLETAK

"appo hyuuung"

"yak ! dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar ! memangnya aku tak punya otak huh?'

"tapi... memang kenyataannya begitu bukan?"

" izz"

"memang hyung lagi mikirin apa sih? Nyampe segitunya?"'

"aku jatuh cinta kyu..." ucap Leeteuk pelan

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tawa kyuhyun membahana ke penjuru kantin, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada di sana menatap mereka dengan tatapan horor

"kecilkan suaramu pabbo ! "

"memangnya hyung jatuh cinta sama yeoja mana?" kyuhyun berusaha meredakan tawanya tadi.

"sayangnya dia namja kyu.."

"lantas?"

"dia Elementary School... kyu..." Leeteuk berusaha sangat lirih.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Lagi lagi tawa kyuhyun pecah

"Ha? Jinjja? Hyung sudah menenuinya?"

"sudah kyu"

FLASH BACk

Di taman yang sangat indah, penuh bunga, Leeteuk duduk di salah stu bangku yang ada di sana, dia sedang menenangka diri karena telah diputuskan oleh yeojachingunya. Tiba-tiba...

"ahjuci... waeyo? Apa ahjuci lagi cedih? Bial cungi yang menghibul ne? Kata eomma, namja itu harus kuat, ga boleh cengeng... cungi seling nangic kalo cungi inget appa?"

Leeteuk sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"eh? Emang appa sungi kemana?"

"kata eomma, appa cungi ada di culga baleng malaikat yang baik hati"

"sungi pasti rindu appa ne?"

"ne ahjuci.. cungi cangat lindu appa"

"err... jangan panggil aku ahjussi.. panggil saja aku hyung"

"tapi.. itu ga pantes cama wajah ahjuci yang udah tua"

JLEB

Bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum.. sakit...

"ahjuci... waeyo?"

"gwaenchanha sungi..."

"jinjja? Kalau begitu cungi pulang dulu hyung, nanti di cari eomma..."

"ne~ hati-hati sungi.."

Kepala anak kecil itu mengangguk imut. Dan sosoknya menjauh dan hilang

"gomawo sungi.. gomawo" Leeteuk terus menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih

FLASHBACK OFF

"anak yang jujur"

"wae kyu? Maksudmu?"

"ya bener hyung, dia mengataimu tua apa itu, kalo jujur?"

"izz"

"tapi.. apa dia mau jadi namjachingumu hyung?"

"kurasa dia mau kyu.."

"kau harus mencobanya hyung... Hwaithing"

"gomawo kyu,,, kau memang sahabatku "

"yang paling tampan dan jenius"

'izz,, terserah lah"

Leeteuk pulang kerumah nya yang begitu berantakan karena tak dirawat sama sekali.

"ku harap bisa tenang di dalam sini" ucap Leeteuk sembari membuka kunci pintu, dan masuk.

Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan diri, mungkin meminum air putih dingin jauh lebih segar. Baru seteguk air putih masuk ke tenggorokan, tiba-tiba...

TOK_TOK_TOK

Byuuuurrrrrrrr

Leeteuk menyemburkan air itu, untung tak ada siapapun di depannya, hanya lemari es. Sungguh malang nasib lemari es itu.

TOK-TOK-TOK

"ajuci... buka pintunya... ajuci!"

BRAK-BRAK-BRAK

"yak! Kau bisa merusak pintunya," leeteuk membuka pintunya dan... binggo!

"sungie..." suara leeteuk mengecil melihat malaikat kecilnya berada di depan pintunya, memakai seragam sekolah dengan kotak besar yang menutupi wajahnya, kalian pasti tanya kenapa Leeteuk tau kalau itu adalah Sungie-nya jawabannya mudah, Leeteuk menaruh hati pada namja mungil ini, hingga hafal semua gerak-geriknya.

"ajuci.. ini kue dari umma,"

Glup, Leeteuk meneguk ludah dengan susah payah

"kalo ajuci ga mau, ya udag buat cungie aja cungie juga lapel"

"hehehehe... lebih baik kita makan sama sama ne?"

"nanti cungie kebagian cedikit gimana?"

'dasar, niat bagi-bagi gak sih' batin Leeteuk

"ne arraseo.." Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Yesung dan kotak kuenya

"ajuci jeyek punya jus lemon? Cungie haus"

"iz... panggil aku HYUNG, bocah!"

" tapi ajuci emang jeyek kok, coba deh ngaca"

Leeteuk hanya menggeram kesal, apa mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialnya? Entahlah...

"yesungie... saranghae..."

BYUUURRRR

"uhuk-uhuk, ajuci biyang apa?"

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk menggeram karena bocah ini... poor Leeteuk

"lebih baik sungie pulang ne? Nanti dicari umma"

Yesung hanya mengangguk innocent, dan keluar dari rumah Leeteuk

"tak bisakah aku tenang hari ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

"yesungie berangkat sama Hae ne?"

Yesung hanya melihat Donghae, teman sekelasnya bingung,

"bukannya cungie lagi jayan cama Hae ne?" jawab Yesung imut

"ne sungie~ Hae gak mau sungie pergi sama namja lain, karena sungie milik Hae seorang"

"makcud Hae?"

"sungie kan namjachingu Hae"

"yak bocah! Kenapa masih di sini?"

Leeteuk menarik tangan Yesung ! ingat hanya Yesung yang ditarik !

"yak namja Tua, keriput, jelek sungie itu milikku arraseo?!"

"babbo ! kenapa masih di situ ! nanti terlambat ! ikan makpo"

"tapi lepaskan tangan sungie-ku namja tua"

"apa hak mu?"

"karena aku namjachingunya"

"aku juga namjachingunya SUNGIE ITU MILIKKU, DAN HANYA AKU YANGBOLEH NEMENIN SUNGIE" suara Leeteuk membesar akibat marah pada ikan makpo.

Yesung yang hanya mendengar perdebatan itu hanya menatap secara bergantian

Tiba-tiba

"kyu hyung !"

Leeteuk dan donghae menatap horror pada yesung. Bagaimana bisa yesung memanggil orang lain seperti itu?

"sungie~~jeongmal bogoshipeo,,,, how are you baby?"

Kyuhyun memeluk yesung, Yesung merona dengan panggilan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menciumnya

"hyuuuungggg aku malu~"

"uljima baby..."

CHUUU~~ ciuman panjang kyusung membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

.

.

.

END

Gaje kah?

Anehkah?

Humor gagal !

Keep review chingu... gomawo..


End file.
